Kneel
by Amy Ravenheart
Summary: Frostiron smut with a lemon at the end. Tony plays with his Lokitty and takes charge of him. Slight S&M, a bit of language and slight sarcasm. Rated M for obvious reasons.
**Hello everyone! First of all, I apologize to my previous readers for not uploading/updating ANYTHING in a while. I'll probably continue Bittersweet (another Avengers story) soon enough, but my other story will probably have to wait.**

 **So, this is my very first smut, so please be gentle with me *wink wink* Anyways, read and review guys! I love to hear your thoughts about my stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you even considering the possibilities?" Captain America asked in an overly excited way while passing up and down the huge living room of the tower they all lived in currently.

"What possibilities would that be? The possibility of getting some freaking paparazzi on our asses? Or being forced to take selfies with teenage girls? Ooooor… The possibility of being run over by a horde of wild people doing some late-shopping before Easter?" Clint answered the question with a question of his own, never looking up from his phone to actually make eye-contact with the soldier.

There was an audible sigh from Steve and a shadow fell over Clint, making him miss one of the pigs he was shooting at with a red-feathered bird.

"Hey! I was going to mess him up!" he protested only to be hauled up from the couch and pulled towards the elevator.

"Come on! It will be fun! Bruce, tell him!" Steve kept pulling Clint while looking at the only other person in the living room.

"Uh, I'm not that sure about this Steve" Bruce said in a tiny, almost scared voice.

"There will be many people and it would really bad if… If the other guy came out" he shrugged his shoulders apologetically and gave a tiny smile which also looked pretty apologetic. Steve narrowed his eyes and shook his head at him.

"I can't believe you're putting this up as well! We all agreed on it, and we're doing this. As a team" with that he pushed Clint into the elevator that just opened up and started to move towards Bruce in an attempt to force him with them as well.

"Get in bitches, we're going shopping" agent Romanoff exited the elevator and stood beside it, one hand on her hip while giving a smirk to Steve and Bruce.

At her words Steve muttered something under his breath about 'language', while Bruce looked like he was about to jump through the window just to avoid this situation.

"Was that a Mean Girls reference again? You need to stop bing-watching old movies on Netflix" Barton commented with a half-amused smile on his face.

"It's not THAT old and I don't bing-watch movies" she answered and tapped her foot in an impatient manner.

"Boy am I glad Thor is already in the car so we wouldn't have to explain references to him" Clint sighed with some relief this time, remembering the last time someone made a reference and they were forced to explain to him what was it all about.

"Are you afraid of a few teenage girls Bruce? I promise to shoot them if they bother you too much" Clint commented in a hushed voice.

"You're not shooting anyone in the mall Hawkeye!" Steve practically yelled at the other man beside him in the elevator.

"Come on before all Hell breaks loose and I'll have to pull you all three by the ears"

Hearing this last sentence Bruce finally decided to give in and he reluctantly got into the elevator as well.

"Now, where's Sta-?" Natasha started asking but was cut off as the mentioned genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist burst from the doors that led from the kitchen into the living room, music following him in his wake.

"You simply had to ask…" Steve closed his eyes and winced as if the appearance of the said main physically hurt him.

"Stylin', while in, livin' it up in the city. Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent, gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty!" Tony sang, completely lost in his dancing and singing.

"Let's pretend he's not here" Clint whispered and started pressing the floor numbers on the side of the elevator, hoping desperately that the elevator will close and that they will leave without Tony.

The last time they went to the mall with him all Hell broke loose as he took selfies with girls, hit on every third girl that passed by, ran from one fast-food restaurant to the other and made many more things that annoyed everyone but Thor, who was amused by all of it.

"Tony, we're going shopping!" Natasha yelled to him in an attempt to get to him.

"Good, because I'm having a playmate over. Enjoy!" was all he answered and with that the elevator doors shut close, leaving the other Avengers to wonder what kind of 'playmate' he was talking about.

* * *

"JARVIS, are they finally gone?" Tony asked with slight worry glazing his voice.

"Yes Sir, the rest of the team has left the building and they are on their way to the mall. Would you like me to call them back, Sir?" the AI asked with his polite voice, although Tony felt as if his own creation was mocking him.

"NO!" he answered in an alarmed way only to catch himself in the last second and calm down.

"Ahem," Tony cleared his throat and calmed himself, "no JARVIS, thank you" he said as calmly as possible and started to walk towards his room.

"Very well, Sir" the AI answered and his tone was almost sarcastic this time, somehow mocking.

'Calm yourself Stark. You're the only one in the Tower. Nobody will find out about this. Nobody has found out until now anyways' he thought to himself in an attempt to calm his wrecked nerves.

Just as he walked into his room and locked the door, a slight sound was audible close to him and a feeling of cold blizzard hit his skin, raising slight goose-bumps all over his body.

"Glad you decided to join me Reindeer Games" he murmured without looking towards the newly appeared person.

"Oh I bet you are glad" Loki's smooth voice seemed to glide over Tony's body and make the goose-bumps stand out even more, only this time not from the cold.

"Getting cocky with me again? Don't you remember what happened the last time you felt cocky?" the shorter man smirked and made Loki bite his tongue while sucking in a deep breath through his teeth.

"Oh yes, I see you DO remember" Tony smirked with satisfaction and a dangerous little edge to it.

"I remember it very well. And so does my bottom, thank you very much" Loki answered and tried to compose himself and not let the shorter man intimidate him. After all, he was a prince who feared nothing.

And while he feared nothing which could physically hurt him, Tony knew exactly how to push his buttons to make him intimidated enough by him.

"I remember your bottom very well" Tony smirked and in one smooth move grabbed Loki's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Before the Asgardian could even realize what was happening, Tony's tongue was in his mouth demanding complete surrender and submission. For a moment Tony thought he had already won, but then Loki seemed to compose himself and started kissing back fiercely, as if his life depended from it.

'Well not really his life, maybe just his ass' the genius-philanthropist thought to himself with a chuckle.

Although Loki was kissing back fiercely, he was nowhere near to Tony's expertise and couldn't possibly follow up to what he was doing. After a while of heated kissing Tony felt how Loki was giving in and with a nip on his lips he ended the kiss.

"Hmm, you are getting better and better at this. You almost won this round" he praised the man he just dominated.

"Really?" Loki's eyes lit up a bit at this praise. When his Master praised him, it was like the sweetest music to his ears he has ever heard.

"Nah, just kidding. Let's put those lips of yours to a better task, shall we?" Tony smirked naughtily and easily shoved Loki towards the bed. There was some doubt in his mate's eyes, as if he wasn't sure about this thing anymore.

"Is there something you want to say?" Tony raised an eyebrow in a curious way.

"I, uh…" Loki hesitated for a moment before he managed to say the words.

"Are we completely alone? Nobody is here to hear us or walk in on us? Nobody is coming?" the questions left his lips before he could re-think them. Tony gave an amused little snort and shook his head.

"You doubt your Master, my kitten?" he asked with a smug smile playing on his lips while in his mind he was already planning how to punish his submissive for doubting him.

"No, of course not!" Loki answered with a shake of his head. He seemed to be even more nervous than Tony was before just a few moments, and Tony seemed to take pity on him.

"Look," he started and stepped in front of Loki, absent-mindedly playing with the god's long hair, "we are completely alone and nobody will find out about this. I promised you that nobody will hurt you, and I'm keeping my promise". At these words Loki seemed to calm down and accept this as the only truth there was.

"Besides," Tony added in a naughty tone as he pushed Loki to his knees, "the only person hurting you today is me. And the one coming, will be you". Another shaky breath left Loki's lips as he looked up at Tony who was pulling his hair painfully, but not too painfully to make it too uncomfortable.

"I would be really grateful" he managed to breath out while staring at his Master by whose feet he was kneeling.

"You will be grateful, my pet. But first you need to earn your reward" Taking those words as a sign, Loki started to fumble with his Master's jeans in an attempt to get them down, but Tony stopped him with a shake of his head.

"Are you in a hurry? Have things to do later? Feed the dog? Clean the apartment? Conquer worlds?" he teased with that everlasting smirk of his that Loki wanted so badly to turn into something else, preferably a moan. As an answer Loki simply shook his head, his hands lingering on Tony's jeans and his eyes gazing into his.

"How about we play a little game" Tony husked and pulled Loki up to his feet and he simply threw himself on the king sized bed, getting comfortable and relaxing. For a few moments the Asgardian was surprised and he simply blinked at his Master, not sure what was he to do now.

"Strip for me" sounded the command he definitely wasn't prepared for.

"What?" he asked in a surprised way while looking at Tony as if he just grew a second head.

"Strip for me" Tony repeated himself and this time he sounded more in command, just like the last time they went through a similar kind of scenario.

For a moment Loki considered disobeying, but the reminder of the last time he disobeyed still burned his shoulder-blades at every move he made, so he quickly made up his mind. Painfully slowly he started taking of his clothing while Tony watched him with lust-filled eyes. With every passing minute there was less and less clothing on him until he was wearing only a pair of black silk boxers. As his hands slipped down his body to slide them down, he hesitantly stole a glance at Tony only to see him getting annoyed at this.

"Come on Reindeer Games, I don't have all afternoon to wait for you to make up your mind. My grandmother can probably strip faster" Tony muttered with an ungrateful voice while trying to hide how excited he was getting by this little game of theirs.

"Why don't you watch your grandmother strip, then?" Loki muttered back in a sly way and sneered at his Master, forgetting that Tony was in charge when they played by his rules. For a second Tony was taken aback by this response, and then a huge smirk spread over his face as he showed off his white teeth.

"Getting cocky AGAIN, pet" with those words said he wiggled his index finger in a motion to let Loki know he wants him to get on the bed. Regretting his words but knowing it's already too late to take them back, Loki obeyed and crawled onto the big messy bed he already knew too well.

"Now what?" he asked impatiently only to feel his boxers being practically torn off him by a very impatient Tony Stark.

"What the-" he started questioning but his words melted into a hiss as Tony intertwined his fingers with Loki's hair and jerked him backwards, forcing the trickster to arch backwards his back.

"You're so pretty when you're vulnerable" Tony whispered into his ear all while holding his hair tightly. In contrast, his other hand was ever so gently caressing up Loki's body and making the mentioned god shiver in response.

"Cold?" Tony's mocking voice washed over him like a wave slamming down onto a cliff.

"No" Loki managed to respond in a little gasp as he felt how his Master's hand traced teasingly over the fine red marks on his back.

For a moment he wondered if Tony will ever get to the point of this all, and then all reasonable thoughts were dismissed as the thin riding crop united with his skin. A tiny cry left his lips by accident which was a big mistake because it was one of Tony's known turn-ons, which meant that Loki was up for some more whipping entirely for his Master's entertainment.

The semi-rough whipping continued but Loki was determined not to let out another cry. The crop left fresh red lines all over his back as Tony whipped him for a longer time, all the while getting more and more frustrated for not being able to hear another cry from his submissive. His arm finally got tired and with easy he flung the crop over the room, sliding his hand over Loki's aching body.

"Trying to get the better of me, Lokitty?" he smirked devilishly and with a loving and surprising gentleness started caressing his pet's inner thighs, careful not to touch him intimately yet.

"Yes… No… Don't know…" Loki panted and squirmed on the bed impatiently.

By this confused answer Tony knew how eager and excited Loki was, therefore he decided to finally reward him. His hand caressed him Loki's thighs, hips and then ended up on his ass, squeezing and pinching teasingly, while sliding his finger over his sensitive hole in a threatening fashion. In response to the teasing Loki started to grind his hips against the bed sheets, but Tony's hand in his hair didn't let him enjoy himself too much.

"I thought you're a frost giant. Why do you seem to be this hot?" Tony teased him but no reasonable answer could leave his lips. Deciding that he tortured his beloved pet enough, he decided to finally give him some release.

Just for a second his hand left Loki's body as he searched for something in the bedside drawer, and then the soft sound of a cap popping off a bottle was audible. Cold liquid touched Loki's how skin and he let out a gasp followed by a slight hiss as Tony's index finger started massaging the lube into all the right places. His other hand finally released Loki's hair and let him lie down on the bed properly, his back aching from all the whipping and the arched position he was forced to be for too long. At the feel of cold sheets against his warmed up body Loki's body shivered for a second and then relaxed, a tiny sigh of relief leaving his lips.

"Don't get too accustomed to this, Sunshine. More is yet to come" Tony's voice broke the silent moment just as his index finger started to slip into Loki's heated hole.

"No, wait" the god protested and squirmed in an attempt to move away from his Master, but all he managed to do was give Tony a chance to slip his finger deeper.

"Oh yes, hot and tight. The way I like it most" Tony muttered and with every word slipped his index finger deeper and deeper until he was knuckle deep. Loki's muscles tightened and relaxed rhythmically while he was giving his best to get used to the feeling again.

"Let's kick it up a notch, shall we?" Tony said with a sadistic undertone to his voice, knowing Loki was barely able to take one finger without a longer preparing. Just as he said it, Tony pulled his index finger out of Loki's bottom and now started easing it back, accompanied by his middle finger.

"Stop… Let me get used to it first" Loki protested although the protest sounded weak and half-hearted.

"But that's not really what you want, is it now?" Tony grinned mischievously and slipped those two fingers as far as they would go.

Loki cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and buried his head into the sheets while trying to control himself as Tony mercilessly fingered his ass. Gasps and moans left his lips no matter how hard he tried not to let them out and with every sound he made, Tony seemed to finger him faster and harder. His back arched backwards again, though this time voluntarily, as he tried to feel Tony's fingering deeper and better.

Just as his vision started to blurry and his head started to feel lighter than before, his "torturer" stopped and removed his fingers. A sad little whimper left Loki's lips as he looked at Tony with accusing eyes.

"Oh stop that, kitten. Erase that sulk from your lips and put them to good use instead" Tony instructed him and when Loki didn't move fast enough, a sharp slap over his ass forced him to do so.

Quickly he crawled between Tony's spread legs and did some fast work on his belt and jeans. Slipping down the jeans and boxers, Tony's cock sprang free and stood straight in front of Loki's face as if daring him to do something naughty about it.

"Come on Lokitty. It ain't gonna suck itself" the cocky genius said in a naughty way and pulled his submissive by the hair, demanding from him to surrender completely.

Muttering some curses on another language, his pet opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the stiff pole that stood in front of him. His tongue slid over the shaft experimentally and carefully at first, but then he got bolt and his tongue started to tease as much as possible. Long licks of the shaft were followed by twirling around the head and sucking the tip, just enough to make Tony go to the edge but not enough to send him over. Tony was panting and silently cursing, both his hands entwined into his lover's hair as he teased him almost into oblivion.

"Stop… Playing… Around…" he managed to pant out while Loki was giving him the best blow job of his life, but still not granting him the pleasure he needed so desperately.

The mentioned god was in the least pleasurable position, but it didn't stop him from feeling at least a little big in charge as he managed to make his Master pant with need, which only he could grant him. Although his mind was fogy with need and desire, Tony realized that Loki wouldn't freely grant him the sweet release he yearned after, so he did the only thing that came to his mind.

He tugged Loki's head downwards and forced him to take him all the way. As the head of Tony's cock hit the back of his throat Loki panicked and gagged as thick cum shot down his throat. Tony twitched and grunted, all the accumulated frustration leaving his body as he came down Loki's throat.

"Damn you're good" he rasped and let go of his head and allowing him to pull his mouth off his cock. As he did that, Loki started coughing and whizzing, trying to catch his breath after barely being to breathe for at least two minutes.

"Suck it up Buttercup, it ain't that bad" Stark mocked with lazy smiled playing on his lips.

"You selfish bast-" Loki started the insult and then bit it back as he remembered in what position was he in right now.

Tony just laughed it off and signaled for him to come back beside him. Just for a moment Loki considered either leaving or trying to take the upper hand, but he decided against both options and did as was instructed. Stark got the rest of his clothes off, pulled the covers over their naked bodies and rolled Loki onto his back in a position to be directly underneath him.

"Are we not past such games, Stark?" Loki finally couldn't hold back his own frustrations and the question simply rolled off his tongue.

"No my pet, we just started playing" Tony husked into his ear and trailed a wet path with his tongue over Loki's neck.

The god gasped in surprise and for a second let down his guard, allowing Tony to push him against the bed's headboard and trap him between it and his muscular body. Loki's legs were pushed up and were resting on Tony's hips while he was kneeling between Loki's legs, deeming him pretty exposed at the moment.

"You don't play fair" Loki noticed with a hint of mischief in his eyes as he realized that he would have done exactly the same if would be in charge.

"I play to win" the man answered and started to grind his body against the god's. Loki's eyes closed on their own as his cock twitched with need, wanting to be touched and allowed release.

"Let me show you that I'm not such a selfish bastard after all" Tony's voice trailed over his body and in the next moment he could feel the iron man's cock lining up to his hole.

Before any words could leave Loki's lips, Tony thrust his hips in a smooth yet rough move and entered him mercilessly. A cry was thorn from Loki's lips as his fingers dug into his lover's back while his body ached from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tony stood still for a few moments to allow him getting used to the feeling and to let him adjust himself to the position.

There was a heavy silence pierced only by their heavy pants and Loki's occasional whimper when Tony decided to move just enough to tease him even now. With a shaky breath Loki looked at his lover with something that bordered both accusation and thankfulness, and then suddenly a little smile appeared on his lips.

"Are you trying to prove my point?" he whispered and pulled him closer, another gasp leaving his thin lips as he felt himself stretch even further.

"You're so demanding, kitten. Tell me, what would you like me to do?" Tony asked in a husked voice, his lips trailing kisses and tiny bites over his pet's neck as he held them at his mercy, just the way he liked it.

"Take me. Make me yours" came the panted answer.

He didn't need to hear that demand twice and with a smirk he started thrusting his hips in a fast and rough rhythm, making Loki cry out with pleasure and clutch to him even harder. The roughness of it all, the moans they let out and the amazing feeling and falling apart in this man's arms made the god lose himself entirely and give in to all demands. The pressure was building up inside of him with every thrust of hips, every bite on his neck, and finally he couldn't keep himself together anymore.

"Tony…" he tried to warn but the mentioned man only hushed him by capturing his lips into a kiss.

Suddenly everything turned into a blurry motion as Tony thrust his hips and pushed his cock as deep as he managed to, making them both cry out with pleasure. Thick cum filled Loki's hole as his muscles spasmed, praising his lover's name while doing so.

Once they both calmed down Tony rolled onto his back while carefully pulling his tired pet into a cuddling position.

"Still think I'm selfish?" he asked while playing with the god's hair, twirling it in his fingers and raking his fingers through it.

"Yes" Loki suddenly panted while a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Oh?" Iron Man asked with an eyebrow raised in a questioning way.

"I'm still not done" the green eyed beauty in his bed answered in a cheeky way. With a huge smirk Loki straddled his lips and captured his hands beside him.

"I'm on top now" he announced and started another round of rough, sweaty and satisfying sex.

* * *

The Avengers were sitting in the big living room of the Stark Tower, staring at the huge plasma TV that was streaming live from Tony Stark's bedroom. A weird mixture of emotions was written all over their faces, all of them seemingly shocked.

Natasha was sitting in an armchair with her cup of coffee half done, not even trying to hide the amusement on her face.

Thor was standing in front of the couch, his face showing how shocked and terrified he looked, while the redness of it also showed how embarrassed he was by his brother's actions.

Steve looked terrified as well, looking through the window in an effort to look away from the screen but still stealing glances secretly to it out of pure curiosity.

Clint was chewing on popcorn with amusement in his eyes, from time to time throwing some of the popcorn at the TV just like when he watched reality shows that annoyed him.

Bruce's face was flushed red with embarrassment as well and his hands slightly shook as he drank his tea.

"Well, this was educative" Natasha commented casually and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"You mean to say disturbing!" Steve corrected her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you say so" she shrugged again, still glancing at the TV to see what comes next.

"He is no brother of mine" Thor thundered and looked through the window, not being able to even look at anyone in the living room.

"Interesting. Loki tries to destroy worlds, he's your brother and you love him still. Loki has wild, rough and sweaty sex with Tony and he is no longer your brother" Clint mocked and threw some popcorn at the blonde god to tease him.

"How dare you-"

"Shhh you guys! Round two is up!" Natasha announced and pointed at the TV which still streamed the activity in Tony's room.

Thor huffed and puffed and went away from the Tower, while the rest of the Avengers went on sitting in front of the TV and watching their new favorite "reality show".

* * *

 **Aaaand that's it. The end is kind of a lemon, I guess? Once again, let me know about your thoughts! Bye!**


End file.
